


Secrets

by PrincessMeganFire



Series: Glee Classification au [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Caregiver Marley, Classification AU, Everyone except Kitty and Marley are just mentioned, Gen, Just putting that in the tags in case any didn’t like, Little Kitty, Little Kitty Wilde, Little!Kitty, Not actually a part of the story, Not connected to the Jake and Noah classification stories, dry-heaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Kitty is a little and no one was supposed to find out. Until one day, Marley did.
Relationships: Marley Rose & Kitty Wilde
Series: Glee Classification au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593961
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadiahilkerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/gifts).



No one was supposed to know. Especially not solo-stealing, insecure, boyfriend-stealing Marley. 

It wasn't a lifestyle, it wasn't a choice. It was just part of Kitty's biology which she had wanted to share with no one. Of course, God was not always on her side. Maybe being mean to Marley at the start of their whole weird frienshipy-thing was what made him decide that no Kitty, you can't hide this part from Marley - you don't deserve to.

But never had Kitty ever thought that this would be how she found out. Crying in the toilets after school, thumb stuck between her lips as she dry heaved over a toilet bowl. She hadn't been feeling well all day, but she needed to practise with the Cheerios for their next big competition. If she couldn't handle one sick day, then what could she handle? But it hadn't been something she could handle. In fact, it had practically laughed in her face at how bad the situation had gotten.

Right now, all she wanted was someone to come look after her. Not Marley, though. Never Marley. She simply wanted what other littles had, a caregiver, someone who would drop everything to help her, someone to snuggle her and play with her, someone to read to her and who she could be herself around. Not Marley, though. Never Marley. 

XX~•~•XX

The girl in question stared at the site before her eyes. This was Kitty Wilde, one of the baddest bitches that had William McKinley High has seen, next to Santana Lopez, Becky Jackson, and Bree.

But right now it seemed like she was nobody. A bullied kid, the sort of person Marley used to be, hiding in the shadows, scared. Scared to show her true colours, scared to let other people see the real her. 

“Kitty?” The brunette walked cautiously forwards towards the girl, not wanting to be too loud and scare her in any way. Besides, this was Kitty: no matter about their edgy past, now they were in Glee Club together and they were friends. Marley liked to think they were something close to best friends, but Kitty kept her distance.

Kitty looked up, tears streaming down her face. She choked on her own sobs, unsure of what to do, where to go. She was a badass, she was tough. Why did she have to be this too? Why can’t she be everything else but? 

She couldn’t ask for help, that would be a step too far. Crossing the line and all that jazz. But Marley seemed to get the gist of it anyway, which made Kitty’s part a whole lot easier.

The taller girl walked forwards, pulling Kitty away from the toilet bowl and her thumb away from her lips. “That isn’t sanitary.” She found herself saying, as if this was normal. She helped Kitty up and walked her towards the sink, only to realise that at this rate, she’d hit the floor before Marley could even turn the tap on.

“Is it ok if I try something?” Marley asked shyly, moving her body to be facing Kitty’s face-on. Kitty was slowly beginning to slope downwards and nodded, anything was great right now, take her mind off things.

Marley slid her hands under Kitty’s armpits - the girl had fallen to deep to even care - and lifted her up onto the counter. This, however, seemed to awaken something in Kitty’s consciousness. “H-How did you did that?” She stuttered, cheeks turning red. “I got my classification a few months ago... I’m a caregiver.” Marley explained. “Extra strength is natural in our genes, what to carry littles and all, make them feel the youngest and safest they can.” Ah, so Marley did know what was going one. Score one for Kitty for discreteness, exiting with sarcastic eye roll.

“Now, I’m gonna need you to wash your hands. You can’t have them touching the toilet bowl after flipping around on them on a messy gym floor just to put them in your mouth. They’re gonna be contaminated and your gonna be ill. Also, I saw you dry-heaving over there: do you really wanna throw up over your hands?” Kitty had never heard this tone of protectiveness and authority from Marley before, she almost sounded like a completely different person.

Still, Kitty was in no position to object to anything, so she did what Marley said. This was ridiculous, she was supposed to be tough, a leader, someone who could have any boy or girl she wanted, someone who could take on massive roles in musicians and get into a good college, someone who had a shot in this forsaken world. But no, God decided that she was better suited for sucking thumbs and playing dress up. Big whoopee.

The tap water was chilly, but Kitty couldn’t reach over to the hot tap without rolling off the counter so cold water it was. Marley was watching her, eyes drifting from her own down to her thumbs. It was weird, even though Marley was the super nice girl, the super talented girl, the girl who was dating Jake Puckerman, the girl who played Sandy as if she was on Broadway. And she, with all that amazingness going for her, still found the time to be here, with Kitty, helping her out, understanding her problems, when she could have simply washed her hands and walked away.

But Marley wouldn’t do that. It wasn’t about Kitty. Marley was just a genuinely nice person, she’d do it for anyone. There was nothing special about Kitty. It just happened to be her sat there by the toilet seat.

“Kitty? I think your hands are wet enough. Just water isn’t going to clean them, you need soap too.” Marley instructed, taking one of Kitty’s hands in her own and putting it under the soap dispenser. Helping her rinse it off, and doing the same with the other, Kitty was at a loss. She felt helpless, and was dropping deeper into her headspace. 

This couldn’t be happening at school, not in a public place. People might see. Oh, but what did it matter? Marley saw. The security cameras saw. And, thinking back, students in the hallway must have found it weird seeing her running to the toilets with tears steaming down her face.

Marley held out her arms, indicating for Kitty to fall into them. The girl did just that, and didn’t care that Marley was strong enough to balance her on her hip, didn’t care that her head was slowly falling onto the older girls shoulder, didn’t care that Marley was probably never going or see her in the same way again...

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Marley whispered, swaying from side to side slightly, that always sent her little cousin off to sleep. Or at least calmed him down, but he was an actually baby, Kitty just had a toddler headspace and probably wasn’t that lenient with it.

Kitty hummed in response, nodding slightly. “I’m not sure if I can get you out of here without anyone noticing if I’m carrying you.” Marley whispered apologetically, lowering the girl down. Kitty didn’t mind, simply linked her arm through Marley’s. 

“You’re not to tell anyone.” She hissed, coming back to her sense slightly as they walked through the halls. The sooner she could get out of here the better, she could finally set herself free. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” Marley whispered back, pulling her car keys out her back pocket. 

So, maybe Kitty had had a little panic, but considering that nobody was ever supposed to see her this way, it wasn’t at all surprising. At least she could count on Marley now if she ever had any “little” issues. Hopefully.


End file.
